El secreto mejor guardado
by Misila
Summary: Millicent lleva años ocultando que es una mestiza. Por su propio bien. Pero a veces, por guardar un secreto, podemos perder mucho.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _La chistera explosiva_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me tocó escribir un fic sobre **Millicent Bulstrode**, género **Friendship**, rated **M**. Se ha intentado.

* * *

_**El secreto mejor guardado**_

Por un pasillo apenas iluminado del cuarto piso de Hogwarts, tres figuras caminan a paso rápido.

Dos de ellas, dos chicos altos y corpulentos, han dejado de preocuparse por bajar la voz hace un buen rato. Hablan casi a gritos, frases cortas y de ingenio altamente cuestionable intercaladas con risotadas que no despiertan al resto del castillo de milagro.

Vin y Greg están muy satisfechos. Han ganado puntos para su casa durante tres días seguidos. Son los alumnos de séptimo que mejor dominan la maldición cruciatus, y además el otro día pillaron a Longbottom hablando de asuntos sospechosos con Weasley, y se encargaron de que los Carrow lo supieran, para que se mantuviera el orden en el colegio.

La muchacha que va tras ellos, con el pelo negro y un rostro no excesivamente agraciado, se muerde la lengua para no intervenir en la conversación.

Porque Millicent Bulstrode no está ni por asomo convencida de lo que creen tan ciegamente sus amigos. Porque, aunque desde pequeña le hayan enseñado que no está bien decir a los demás que mamá no puede hacer magia, no puede evitar discrepar con sus amigos. Ella no es peor bruja que sus compañeros por ser mestiza; y, aunque le reviente reconocerlo, la mejor alumna de su curso siempre ha sido la _sangre sucia_ de Granger.

Y, si bien puede que vea algo anormal que dos muggles engendren un mago –es extraño; si ninguno tiene ese gen, ¿cómo sí lo tiene su hijo?–, Millicent no cree que la solución sea exterminar a los _sangre sucia_ y despreciar a los mestizos.

Sobre todo, porque es el destino que le espera a ella si descubren lo que es.

Millicent ve interrumpidos sus pensamientos al escuchar, en un silencio entre las carcajadas de Greg y algún comentario de Vin, pasos que no son ni de sus amigos ni de ella.

—¡Shhh!—chista. Los dos jóvenes la miran, y Millicent señala hacia la esquina del pasillo sin hablar.

Vin y Greg componen cada uno una sonrisa idéntica, inquietante, que promete diversión a costa del pobre alumno que esté paseando por la noche a deshoras. Últimamente, los jóvenes se toman muy en serio el toque de queda impuesto por los Carrow.

Greg, algo más sigiloso que su amigo, saca su varita y se encamina sin hacer ruido hacia el lugar de donde provienen los pasos. Pasa sólo un segundo desde que el joven desaparece por la esquina hasta que suelta un grito ahogado. Vin, que no quiere perderse la diversión, echa a andar tras él; y Millicent, aún sin saber por qué ha aceptado ir con ellos –quizá el hecho de que, aunque Vin, aunque hace años que dejó de gustarle, es su amigo–, los sigue.

No puede evitar admirarse de la velocidad con que sus amigos han cogido a la muchacha. No se puede decir que lo hayan hecho muy elegantemente; Vincent le ha agarrado las muñecas para evitar que se mueva, mientras que Gregory le ha arrancado la varita de la mano.

Millicent no puede evitar dar un respingo cuando la reconoce, pese a que lleva años sin hablar con ella. Es Mandy Brocklehurst. Se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero el hecho de que acabase en Ravenclaw hizo que Millicent dejase de hablarle con tanta frecuencia, aunque nunca se han llevado técnicamente mal.

—¿Adónde ibas?—le pregunta Greg, sonriendo de lado.

Mandy le dedica una mirada de asco. Millicent recuerda que fue precisamente ese porte orgulloso y arrogante lo que más le llamó la atención de la joven cuando la conoció. La Ravenclaw parece infinitamente superior a Vin y Greg, pese a sus coletas castañas medio deshechas y la reducida movilidad que puede permitirse.

—Soltadme, par de orangutanes—gruñe.

—No has respondido, mestiza—Vincent la suelta y Mandy se frota las muñecas magulladas, sin dejar de mirarlo con desprecio—. ¿Qué haces sola fuera del dormitorio?

Mandy mira a Millicent por primera vez, y la Slytherin se percata entonces de que es cierto: una de las primeras cosas que su compañera le dijo cuando la conoció es que que su padre es veterinario. Por desgracia, entonces Millicent aún no comprendía lo importante que era fingir ser una _sangre limpia_, y también le confesó que su madre es muggle.

Un repentino pánico la invade. ¿Y si Mandy dice algo? Ella no quiere que Vincent y Gregory la traten tan mal; una parte de ella le dice que, siendo como son sus amigos, no les importaría, pero por otro lado Millicent no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo arraigadas que están las ideas puristas en la cabeza de los dos jóvenes.

—A dar un paseo a la luz de la luna—responde Mandy finalmente—. Antes de que tu enorme cabezón me tapase el cielo, claro.

Vin frunce el ceño; Millicent es consciente de que le cuesta pillar ciertas cosas. Por unos instantes siente ganas de reír.

Luego, su amigo decide que no va a dejar que nadie se ría de él. Apunta a Mandy con la varita y exclama, con el mismo entusiasmo que en clase:

—¡_Crucio_!

Millicent es consciente de que lo que menos desea Mandy, que ha caído al suelo y se retuerce sobre la fía piedra, es darles el gusto de chillar. No obstante, pese a sus esfuerzos, un gemido ahogado escapa de sus labios.

—¿Sigues teniendo ganas de hacerte la graciosa?—quien lo pregunta es Greg. A Millicent se le pone el vello de punta. Los ojos oscuros de Mandy se clavan una vez más en ella, y la muchacha se pregunta cómo echarle una mano sin levantar sospechas de su propio estatus de sangre.

—No sirve hacerse la graciosa con alguien que no capta un chiste ni aunque se lo cuenten diez veces—escupe.

Trata de ponerse en pie, pero Vincent repite la maldición, y Mandy cae al suelo de nuevo. Esta vez no puede contener un alarido.

—Nos van a escuchar—susurra Millicent, deseando que eso baste. Mandy no se mueve más que para temblar sin moverse—. Volvamos a la Sala Común—sugiere.

Greg mira a Mandy y luego a Millicent.

—Ve tú—replica.

Vin se agacha junto a Mandy y tira de una de sus trenzas para obligarla a alzar la cabeza. Ella intenta que su expresión no refleje nada más que asco, pero tiene el rostro contraído de dolor.

—Haces ruido—comenta. Apunta a la garganta de la joven con la varita—. ¡_Silencius_!

Los ojos de Mandy se abren de par en par. Vincent ríe antes de maldecirla de nuevo. Esta vez, Mandy no intenta reprimir los gritos, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Millicent mira a sus amigos, horrorizada por lo que están haciendo. No puede evitar preguntarse qué ocurriría si se le ocurriese decir que su madre es muggle. Y teme la respuesta.

—Dejadla—se escucha decir cuando Vin, tras soltar una carcajada, se dispone a lanzarle una nueva maldición.

Los dos muchachos la miran.

—Pero, Miley, estaba fuera de la cama—protesta Greg.

—Y es una mestiza, la muy zorra—agrega Vin.

Mandy, temblando en el suelo, la observa en silencio. Millicent nunca ha sufrido la maldición cruciatus, pero esa mirada le basta para comprender que lo de que provoca dolor es un eufemismo.

—Dejadla ya—repite—. No os ha hecho nada.

Vin ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué, te da pena? Pues no mires—le espeta—. Vete a dormir y haz como si nada.

—Os estoy diciendo que…

—¿Por qué la defiendes?—inquiere Greg—. Es una mestiza. Medio muggle—razona.

Millicent se muerde el labio. Tiene ganas de llorar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si supi…? ¿Si yo fuera mestiza me trataríais así?

Vin y Greg se miran durante unos segundos, indecisos. Algo dentro de Millicent se retuerce y da saltos, ansioso por conocer la respuesta, como un niño a quien han contestado con un "quizá" a la pregunta de si van a darle chucherías.

—Sí—responde Vin finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eres _sangre limpia_, como nosotros, ¿verdad?

Millicent nota cómo el color se va de su rostro.

—Cabrones—sisea. No obstante, se siente acorralada. Antes de ser consciente de ello, ha retrocedido varios pasos. Se da la vuelta y echa a correr hacia la sala común, intentando no llorar por el camino.

o—o

Millicent no ve a Mandy al día siguiente en el desayuno. No se sorprende. Supone que la joven debe de estar dolorida por lo que le han hecho los que hasta ahora ella consideraba amigos.

Los que la tratarían igual si supieran que es mestiza.

Pese a que lo que más desea es alejarse de ellos, Millicent guía a Tracey para sentarse cerca de Vin y Greg, que comentan algo al parecer increíblemente hilarante en la mesa de Slytherin. Una parte de ella aún espera oír algo que no los aleje completamente. Quizá que lo de anoche era una broma.

—Eh, Miley, ¿por qué te enfadaste anoche?—inquiere Greg.

Tracey, a quien Millicent no le ha contado nada aún, le dedica una mirada curiosa.

—Porque no podéis tratar a nadie así sólo porque… porque sea mestiza.

Vin, Greg y Tracey la miran boquiabiertos. Sobre todo su amiga, que está al tanto de su ascendencia.

—Sí podemos. Tienen sangre muggle y nosotros somos mejores que ellos—Vincent se encoge de hombros—. Igual que cuando quemas hormigas con una lupa.

Millicent entorna los ojos.

—No está bien. Tenéis que…

—¿Te vas a poner de su parte?—la corta Greg, arqueando las cejas—. Únete al grupito ése de amigos de los _sangre sucia_; ya verás cuando los pillemos a todos…

Millicent cierra la boca y comprende que no le va a servir de nada. Tracey, por su parte, la agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella para sacarla del Gran Comedor y que le explique lo ocurrido. Millicent, que tiene el ánimo por los suelos, se lo cuenta todo.

—Pobre Mandy—comenta Tracey—. Y tú—agrega, algo enfadada—. ¿Qué pensabas, decirles que tú también eres…?—Millicent chista para evitar que su amiga complete la oración. Tracey entorna los ojos—. Miley, ten un poco de cabeza.

—Pero es que es mi culpa—protesta Millicent—. Yo oí a Mandy y se lo dije—sacude la cabeza, abatida—. Podría preguntar a alguien de Ravenclaw cómo está.

—No creo que sea buena idea—replica Tracey, pero Millicent no la escucha. Acaba de ver a Padma Patil, que se acerca por el pasillo enganchada a un risueño Zacharias Smith (algo extraño, pues el joven suele tener una expresión de desaprobación pintada en el rostro). Se acerca a ellos, tratando de ignorar las miradas de desconfianza que ambos dirigen a los colores de su corbata.

—¿Qué quieres, Bulstrode?—inquiere Smith, y Millicent reconoce entonces al compañero brusco y arisco al que está acostumbrada. Ni siquiera que esté saliendo con una chica va a cambiar eso.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que ella busca la tiene Padma:

—¿Cómo está Mandy?

La muchacha entorna los ojos.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Dando saltos por los jardines del colegio? Porque no, así no está. Os quedasteis en la gloria, ¿eh?—comenta, mordaz.

—Yo no le hice nada—se defiende Millicent—. Intenté que Vin y Greg la dejaran…

—Y te fuiste, y la dejaste sola con esos dos cerdos—Padma frunce los labios en una mueca de asco—. Está fatal.

—Eh, cuidadito, Patil—interviene Tracey, que se ha acercado a ellos—. Deja de tenértelo tan creído. Os molestan los prejuicios y sois los primeros en mirar antes la Casa de alguien antes que la persona.

Padma va a replicar algo, pero Zacharias tira de su mano parar seguir caminando. Millicent observa alejarse a la pareja, enfadada consigo misma.

o—o

Millicent no está segura de cómo, en menos de un día, todo ha cambiado tanto.

Porque esta mañana estaba discutiendo con Padma Patil sobre quién tenía la culpa de que Mandy Brocklehurst acabase anoche dolorida por la maldición cruciatus, y ahora está siguiendo a sus compañeros para salir del castillo antes de que el Señor Tenebroso empiece a atacarlo.

Sin embargo, y pese a que está deseando llegar a casa y no tener que seguir fingiendo que su madre es bruja, cuando ve a Vin y Greg salirse del grupo de alumnos no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. Le murmura un rápido "Ahora voy" a Tracey y sigue a los dos jóvenes.

—¿Adónde vais?—les pregunta cuando lleva dos pasillos tras ellos.

Ambos se vuelven hacia ella.

—A cosas que no te importan, Miley—responde Greg—. Y quizá no te gusten, viendo cómo defiendes a los mestizos.

Antes de darse cuenta, Millicent ha recorrido en pocas zancadas la distancia que los separaba de ellos y le ha dado un puñetazo en la cara a Gregory. El joven suelta un grito ahogado, más de sorpresa que de dolor.

—¿Qué cable se te ha cruzado?—inquiere Vin—. ¿Estás tonta, o qué?

—Dejad de hablar así de los mestizos. Muchos son mejores magos que vosotros dos juntos—les espeta Millicent.

Comprende lo que va a ocurrir décimas antes de que ocurra. Ni a Vin ni a Greg les gusta no entender las bromas. Y ellos también están enfadados con la muchacha. Vincent le da un puñetazo en el estómago y Millicent se dobla, soltando un gemido de dolor.

—Son medio muggles—dice Greg—. No son mejores que nosotros. Y sigo sin saber por qué te importa.

—¡Porque son como yo!—exclama Millicent, harta ya. Lleva años guardando ese secreto—. Lleváis todo el año odiándolos y creyéndoos superiores a ellos. Pues yo también soy mestiza. Y nunca me habéis dicho nada.

—¿Qué?—Greg la mira de hito en hito—. ¿Cómo que…?

—Lo prefiero—declara Millicent—. Antes que ser como vosotros dos.

Vincent sonríe (una sonrisa de todo menos alegre) y se acerca a ella. Millicent retrocede, pero la pared corta su huida.

—¿En serio?—entorna los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que hicimos anoche con Brocklehurst, Miley? Porque es una mestiza, pero la muy zorra está buena.

Millicent palidece. Siente ganas de vomitar al comprenderlo, pero no puede hacer nada más hasta que nota la mano de Vin en el primer botón de su camisa.

Actúa por instinto, olvidando que tiene su varita en el bolsillo y puede hacer magia. Levanta la rodilla con fuerza, acertando de lleno en la entrepierna de Vincent, y se da el gusto de regodease con el aullido de dolor que escapa de los labios del joven. Sin embargo, no se queda quieta. Echa a correr alejándose de ellos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no sea alegrarse de que el punto fuerte de esos dos no es la velocidad.

o—o

Cuando Millicent vuelve a ver a Mandy, han pasado ya dos meses desde la Batalla de Hogwarts.

En teoría, debería alegrarse. El Señor Tenebroso ha caído, y parece que ahora nadie de su entorno ve mal a los mestizos. Pero Millicent sabe que el único motivo de que todos se comporten así no es ni más ni menos que el temor a que los metan en Azkaban.

Daphne le escribió dos días después de la Batalla y le contó que Vin había muerto en ella y que Greg no era el mismo desde entonces. Millicent, pese a que sabe que debería odiarlo y alegrarse de que muriera, sobre todo sabiendo lo que sabe, lamenta su muerte. En algún momento fueron amigos. En algún momento incluso le gustó. Y lo último que supo de él fue que había violado a una compañera.

Por eso, cuando Millicent ve a Mandy, sentada sola junto a la barra de _El Caldero Chorreante_, con una jarra de cerveza junto a ella, siente remordimientos. Se acerca a ella con cautela y se deja caer en un taburete a su lado.

—Hola—la saluda.

Mandy da un respingo y se vuelve hacia ella bruscamente.

—Ah, hola, Millicent—tiene la voz apagada y ojeras, pero por lo demás parece… bien. O al menos Millicent no ve nada extraño.

—¿Cómo estás?

Mandy se encoge de hombros.

—Bien—entorna los ojos—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Millicent se muerde el labio.

—Es… El día de la Batalla, cuando nos íbamos, Vin… Crabbe… me dijo que te había…

Mandy se estremece.

—¿Lo sabe todo el mundo?—de repente, pese a que es tan alta como Millicent, parece una niña pequeña y asustada.

—No. Creo que sólo lo sé yo. Y a quien tú se lo hayas dicho.

—Tres personas, entonces—Mandy se abraza a sí misma—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sólo venir a constatar que ese par de cerdos me violaron?

—Mandy, lo siento—Millicent la mira con súplica—. No… Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Me hubieras dejado sola igual. Todos los de tu casa sois unos cobardes—escupe Mandy. Millicent encaja sus palabras apretando los dientes—. Me caías bien. Entiendo que no dijeras a nadie que tu madre es muggle, y hasta que les siguieras la corriente—sacude la cabeza—. Pero lo otro…

Millicent intenta hablar, pero Mandy deja un _sickle_ en la barra, junto a su jarra, y sale del local precipitadamente.

La joven observa la puerta, descorazonada. Por primera vez en su vida, envidia sinceramente a los Gryffindors. Porque ella tiene bien claro que no es como Vincent o Greg, que jamás estará de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero eso no la convierte en alguien medianamente respetable. Dejó a Mandy a merced de esos dos capullos. Poco importa que no supiera que se les fuera a ocurrir violarla; era plenamente consciente de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que tenían pensado, haría daño a la joven.

Y ahora, Millicent ha perdido una amiga más.


End file.
